Anything
by Emerald
Summary: They'll give it all for love.


The most desired is the one thing that can't be attained. When everything else fades into nothingness, that grasping pull begins to strangle with the intensity that can't be fought forever. Nothing can be anything if it holds no value, but that one thing that can change the course of a pounding heart is everything that is worth fighting for; that's worth giving for…

* * *

There weren't many nights like this in Harmony. The wind carried a sweet taste and its breeze was only just short of a breath. The sun had gone down but the moonlight was powerful and glazed the stars with an intense glow that set the sky ablaze with light. Her dark eyes sparkled when she stared up at the painted sky but it wasn't the reflection of the stars that lit her eyes. A sad smile and fresh tears crossed her face and the dark water beneath her showed her wavy reflection. The wharf held so many memories for her and yet held so much pain.

As she stared down into the indigo waters, she wished that the events that seemed to be on a never ending replay would stop inside her mind. Another tear fell from her eye and with it swirling memories of what had happened in the past hour flooded all over her.

_"You, your face…, your hair, your-your hands… The way you feel… the way you make me feel when you touch me, Theresa…"_

It had finally come. Ethan had finally admitted how deeply connected he and Theresa were. It had taken years and tonight, he finally told her what was in his heart. She thought she would die when she heard the torture behind his voice when he told her how much he longed to be with her. It was the most agonizing feeling she'd known and there was nothing she could do about it. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. The tenderness was beyond explanation and then he said it:

_"And I would have given anything to steal one more night… just one more night with you."_

Immediate desires flooded her body when Ethan mentioned spending the night with her. He reminded her of the first night they made love years before on the beach and it was as if everything were replaying itself in her mind again. She could feel his breath on her skin… she felt his hands on her body… his touch was excruciatingly lustful… his body was hot and wet with sweat… It had been years since that night but nothing would make her forget the tantalizing feeling of what it meant to be loved. It wasn't just love. It wasn't just lust or desire. It was beyond all that and it was beyond something cataclysmic that even she didn't understand. The passion that the two shared that night was immense and it had touched her soul forever.

Theresa hugged herself tightly with the next breeze, the light sweater not doing much against the winds of the sea. She willed away the next wave of tears and told herself not to think upon Ethan's last words of them not being able to have a future because of the words he said in church to a woman he didn't wish to. It should have been her that day in the white dress. She should have been the one to wear Ethan's ring and she should have been the one to share his bed on the night of that wedding. If only…

Time was up for self-pity and Theresa made a wish to the ocean, just as she had every other time she'd come to the wharf, and with a hesitant smile, she said goodnight to the waters for the evening. The gaze along the wharf was full of nets and boxes and shipyards but there was something more that didn't seem to leave her. Him… Theresa's mind wandered back to the night that Ethan first kissed her: she stood on the wharf alone, crying and regretting ever having loved a man that would never love her in return. It came as a shock when Ethan showed up next to her and when he didn't say a word, Theresa was confused as to what he wanted but then before she had time to ask, he let her know with his lips. The kiss was ravishing and he pulled her to him with such force it was almost painful. He pressed his body to hers and the immediate spark of passion was incomprehensible.

Never before had Theresa experienced that feeling that Ethan gave her that night and from that moment on, he would be the only other person in the world that would be able to make her feel that way. Theresa's eyes were wet again when the memories that she and Ethan shared faded from reality. He had left her only minutes ago before he headed home, leaving her alone on the wharf with only her thoughts for comfort. His kiss still lingered on her lips and the feeling of his hands on her body was still there. Every time they were close to each other, they radiated a deep heat and it came out once again when they kissed. It wasn't selfish or empty but it was fiery and deep. The way that love was smoldered onto her lips and the way he pulled her to him like that every time… It was passion.

She would love him for the rest of her life and she knew it. There was no escaping it and she knew that even if she wanted to, she couldn't fight what her heart would never let her forget. Ethan was a part of her heart; he was a part of her soul. Their connection would never be broken and Ethan proved that tonight when he explained how he could differentiate between her and anyone else because of the way he felt with her. And again the words resounded in her head:

_"And I would have given anything to steal one more night… just one more night with you."_

Her mind just wouldn't let go of that statement and even when he said, she saw that sheath of desire behind his eyes. It touched her deep inside and ignited a fire that she didn't know she could feel anymore. He loved her and he wanted her. If he hadn't told her so much in words, she could definitely feel it when he kissed her.

Theresa's hands caressed the wooden beam in front of her when she walked away from it, tightening her grasp against the cool air from the ocean. Her mind still reeling from tonight's events, Theresa walked slowly in the direction of her house. It was as if a haunting nightmare enjoyed tormenting her and something was taking pleasure in it all. Ethan's words lingered in her thoughts and she couldn't get past those words. The words…

_"And I would have given anything to steal one more night… just one more night with you."_

Theresa blinked suddenly and begged her mind to think of something else. But it didn't matter, everything she was, everything she dreamed, was Ethan. He had a part of her and she knew that she would never be able to get that part back.

_"I would have given anything…"_ A demon laughed in her face when the painful thoughts invaded again. _"Anything… anything… night… one more night… just one more night…. I would have given anything…." Theresa felt like screaming. "Anything… just one more night… with you… steal one more night… I would have given anything… anything… anything… I would have given anything…."_

Ethan had said those words to her only a short while ago and here she was unable to forget them. What kind of evil existed in the world that would give her such a powerful love and yet not allow her to be with him? Especially when he wanted to be with her just as much. How would a just god do that to her? She loved Ethan with her entire being and she was just supposed to forget about him?

As she walked on, she let the words flood her mind because there was no use fighting it anymore. "I would have given anything… one more night…" His voice echoed in her mind and she couldn't understand why it wouldn't stop. If Ethan wanted her so badly, why couldn't they be together? That's when she slowed her pace. She realized that it wasn't something evil taking pleasure in taunting her with Ethan's words. It was something greater that was trying to tell her something.

Theresa's heart almost stopped when it finally hit her. Her feet finally stopped their slow trek and she began walking in the opposite direction. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the large house and his footsteps echoed loudly in the foyer. The parlor light wasn't on, something very odd. He called out for Gwen and got no answer. He didn't hear Rebecca's usual playing in the bedroom and it seemed as if the mansion was abandoned.

His bedroom was up the stairs and down the hall to the left. When he opened the door, he was again shocked to find it empty. No sign of Gwen or her mother tonight. But then, he should be thankful for this rare opportunity. On the nightstand next to his bed, Ethan found a note from Gwen telling him that she and her mother went out for the evening. As Ethan began undoing the buttons on his shirt, he reflected back to what he had said to Theresa earlier that night.

_"I knew in my heart it was you. I knew…. You, your face…, your hair, your-your hands… The way you feel… the way you make me feel when you touch me, Theresa… No way. I know we only made love one other time on that beach… When you slipped into that bed with me that night, and you touched me, I felt the same way I felt that night on that beach… And I would have given anything to steal one more night… just one more night with you."_

He shook his head when he thought back to the present, cursing himself for doing that to her. How could he tell her something like that and give her hope when he knew they could never be? He hated hurting her and he knew that's all he was doing. When he reminded her of the night they first made love, he saw that glow in her eyes that he saw the night they were on the beach and he could swear that he heard the waves of that night.

Again, Ethan threw the thoughts out of his head and made himself focus on something more important like the stitching on the blanket below him. And even now, as he stared at his bed, his mind wandered back to Theresa. He remembered the night they were here together, the night that she thought she had tricked him. But she never could. He knew her too well. He knew her scent, the feel of her skin, the beat of her heart. He knew her soul.

Gwen never made him feel the way Theresa did. When Theresa touched him, a spark went off in his heart like a roman candle in the sky. He couldn't explain it but even though the alcohol and the wig told him that it was Gwen that night, he knew it couldn't be. The passion overwhelmed him and he knew he'd only felt that way one other time in his life and that answered all his questions.

He had been doing it for years and tonight was going to be no different. Tonight, Ethan was going to push Theresa to the back of his mind because it was simply too painful to be without her. When he put himself under the covers of his bed, she still lingered with him and he closed his eyes to the image of her face.

* * *

When she entered, it was dark and she saw no sign of movement. The house was as big as she remembered, elegant and evil, just as always. But there was a part of that house that would be connected to her for eternity and that was him. He was upstairs, she was sure. In fact, she didn't even know what she was doing here. How could she possibly think of doing this? What if she was caught by Gwen or Rebecca? What would she do then?

But none of it mattered. If love taught her anything, it was that. All was fair in the name of love and tonight, she would take it. The first few steps creaked when she left her weight on them, listening for anyone. Her hand glided up the banister and her feet traced the path that she knew all too well. With every step, her heartbeat got stronger; something building that would escape later. She finally reached the door where she knew she had to be. It was almost instinctual when she twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

She wasn't sure what she was really expecting to do or say but she knew she had to be here. The darkness pulsated with the sound of her heart circling around like a resonating beat from the walls. As she closed the door behind her, she saw his form sleeping in the bed in front of her. No more than an outline a few feet in front of her made her breath catch inside her chest and warm her blood. He could always do that to her.

She stood staring at him for a moment, a mere foot away from the edge of his bed. Even though his back was to her, she could see the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. There was something erotic about the way he slept. He seemed to emit some kind of sensuality even in the simplest activities. Theresa air-traced his shoulder blades, careful not to touch him. There was almost something radiating from his skin that only her palm could receive.

There was something uncontrollable in her gut now and she retreated her hand with a flinch. Slowly, her hand went forward again and this time, she let it rest on the stretch of flesh on his back. She thought she had disturbed his slumber when he made a deep sigh, but he made no movements. The feeling of his ribs under her hand, the cage that guarded his heart, sent tingles throughout her body.

Carefully, Theresa bent forward and pulled his arm in her direction, making him turn towards her. Her raven black hair spilled to her face, caressing his skin as she approached. He was still sleeping when she got closer still. This all felt so right to her and she had no idea how she would ever be able to pull back now, but the words from earlier tonight reassured her with great power.

_"And I would have given anything to steal one more night… just one more night with you."_

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for something she knew she needed, Theresa licked her lips and slowly placed them upon Ethan's. It took a moment for him to respond but soon their lips were dancing in the moonlight together. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he still kissed the enchantress of the night back. Theresa pulled away with an open mouth, still feeling his kiss.

With eyes closed and lips parted, he spoke to the woman in front of him. "Theresa…." He hadn't seen her but he knew her kiss. He knew what she felt like and it was unmistakable. It was her. She was here now and she was kissing him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found her deep auburn gaze staring at him. She didn't say a word and her hand caressed his face lightly, making him know that she was real. "Theresa… what are you doing here?"

She didn't respond at first and it took her a moment before she did. She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to come and she wasn't sure what she was doing there. Something deep inside told her to go to him and she listened. Theresa had learned long ago to trust her soul and she always did, especially when it came to Ethan. The words first got caught in her throat and she finally managed the courage to speak them. "You said you'd give anything…" Her words were soft and he could feel her breath when she spoke. She trailed off, letting him reflect on what he'd said to her earlier.

She knew he'd know what she meant and a look of the familiar crossed his face. Ethan said nothing and stared at her in amazement. He didn't know what to say or what to do. "I'm yours, Ethan…" He couldn't believe what Theresa was telling him and before he had time to think about it, he kissed her. Their lips crashed together forcefully, pulling and sparking with passion.

She wrapped her arms around him and welcomed the feeling of him against her. His mouth was hot and she felt amazing on his lips. They were running short of breath and yet they could not pull away from each other. It was something they wanted too much, something they desperately needed.

Ethan's kiss traced Theresa's jaw line and dropped to her neck, making her sigh in enchanting bliss. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying to fathom what kind of higher power was allowing this. Whichever it was, she thanked it with all of her heart. Ethan trailed his tongue through the crook of her neck and up to her earlobe, eliciting a low sound from her throat. Theresa pressed him closer, feeling him harder, soaking up every detail with her hands.

"Make love to me, Ethan," she sighed gently. While her heartbeat remained at the constant quick pace, he slowed and pulled away to look at her. She could feel his hesitation and his pain when he looked at her then, the look she didn't wish to see.

"Theresa, I…" What would he say to her? What could he say to her?

Theresa placed a finger to his lips to refrain him from speaking. The look in her eyes was fiery and lustful, dark and burning. As much as Ethan's desire reflected her own, his head was screaming for him to stop. The tender look in Theresa's eyes burned into his heart and Ethan could almost feel his walls melting around him. "Don't fight it…" Her eyes were almost begging him now.

Ethan couldn't deny it anymore and he let her lips smash with his and the heat inside his body began to rise quickly. Theresa closed her eyes and leaned into his lips even further. She loved the way he made her feel. Even just looking at her set her body on fire. Theresa laced her fingers through his hair and ran them down his back. "Ethan…," she breathed. Ethan pulled back slightly and Theresa kept her eyes closed as he stroked her cheek, savoring the way she felt. Finally, she opened her eyes. They were delirious with passion and her chest rose and fell with gasping breaths.

It was almost excruciating when Ethan removed her shirt with an extremely slow pace. She sat in front of him, the moonlight giving her skin an enchanting glow. Theresa gazed at him and opened her mouth slightly demanding a kiss. He didn't deny her. Their tongues collided and theirs mouths pleaded for more.

All of their clothing was shed and they were tumbling from side to side of the bed, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Their hands roamed and their body heat continued to rise with the pace of their chests. Her entire body was flushed and he could see the faint sheen that was covering her. She felt her belly go up in flames as his tongue thrust between her lips and caressed her. His hands began to move down over her arms and then between her breasts.

Ethan's touch was everywhere: on her back, on her face, her legs, her stomach. His kiss left wet spots on her skin and his breath on her body sent electricity through her being. Their arms were wrapped around each other, pulling each other closer. Theresa slid a finger up Ethan's spine and it made him shudder, vibrating Theresa's body below him.

It all seemed magical when Ethan lifted himself from Theresa's body slightly. He stared deep into her eyes, not believing this was real. There was an ethereal glow emanating from her eyes and Ethan couldn't help but be mesmerized by the light. Despite the brightness, there seemed to be a dark fire in her irises that screamed of passion. The fire consumed him and led his hand slowly down her thigh, gliding along the silken flesh. Theresa sighed loudly as he barely touched her there and her hands pressed his back closer to her. His hand went down as far as it could before retracing its path upwards.

The desire in Ethan's eyes reflected what Theresa felt on her leg, hot and screaming for her. As Ethan's hand continued up, he stopped where her legs met and Theresa threw her head back in a hard moan. Her hips bucked upwards in shock as his hands gently stroked and tormented her with love. He loved the way she was reacting to him and it only made the desire for her mount that much more. Ethan thought he heard Theresa begin to say something but he pressed harder and her words were deafened by a soft scream.

Theresa's hands were grasped tightly on the headboard of the bed as she tried to contain the feelings rocketing through her body. Ethan's hands were on her, in her, surrounding her. Theresa's body clenched around his fingers, trembling, contracting, and pulsating on his hand. The look on Theresa's face only made Ethan's heart beat faster and his blood began to rage with ferocity. His hands continued their sating assault on Theresa with an increasing pace and her body was covered in heat and sweat, some his own. Her body was rocking back and forth, her bottom lip under her teeth, a stifled sound at the back of her throat. She tried to squirm as the final wave closed in on her body, fighting an agonizing ecstasy. Ethan held her hips in place and the fire building inside her veins erupted with a crash, pounding throughout. She let out a scream of pleasure, exciting Ethan and still begging for more. His hands didn't leave their place and continued in a slower rhythm, working her down from her soar.

Her chest was rising and falling in heaps when she began laughing, bringing Ethan back up to meet her face. What he had just made her feel was something she wasn't sure she could ever have again. The aftershocks were still rummaging through her but still she could the energy to kiss him. He gave himself to her, pouring all into the kiss. Ethan's hands slid their course around Theresa's body. He touched her, memorizing every aspect that was Theresa. As his hands raked along her body, tensing her nerves once again, she began to quiver in anticipation.

Ethan positioned himself between her legs and made her suffer by not giving her what her thrusting hips wanted. Ethan rubbed his body on Theresa's, heightening the eagerness for him. Finally, Ethan's hand swept down and grabbed Theresa's knee. He bent it upwards and brought it to his hip, wrapping her leg around his waist. Theresa thought she felt a brush of something, but Ethan didn't seem to be moving. His muscles were tensing as he made this last and he fought every cell that was begging him to push forward. Theresa knew it was coming but she was running out of patience as Ethan stood motionless above her.

"Ethan…," she breathed. But he made no action and stared at her with a confusing smile.

The pressure was finally becoming too much for him to take and he began onward with a slow stride. Theresa immediately felt him on her lower body and she felt a touch to her core. It was the briefest sensation; a quick tease; a swift caress. Theresa gasped when she thought Ethan would finally give in but she was livid that he kept torturing her. Her body was shaking for him and he knew it too. There was a raging inferno in Theresa's eyes that was begging Ethan to surrender.

He held her leg up behind him, never taking his eyes from hers and he moved lower, closer to her. Their mouths were a breath apart and her lips were spread open, lightly touching his. Ethan remained in the position until Theresa was forcing herself up, wanting him. She wanted him, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to take her. With a soft power, Ethan's shaking body finally gave Theresa what they both most desperately needed. His hips rammed into hers, pushing past her barriers and sinking into her body. For an instant, Ethan froze, stiffening his body and let her feel him inside her. His breathing was extremely shallow and his self-control was quickly diminishing. Theresa let out a shaky breath when she felt him. The feeling was unimaginable for them both. Ethan's blood was pounding with desire for the woman in front of him and Theresa's body was already on fire.

With a slow drive at first, Ethan's hips pulled back and pushed forward, filling her again. With every thrust he made, a strong sound left her throat and Theresa's body was shaking beneath him. Hot, liquid fire was bursting from the pit of her torso and she was moaning and screaming in pleasure. With each smooth stroke, her mind reeled and she couldn't help but want more. Every thrust was making it harder for Ethan to hold on and it almost sent him into an oblivion of fiery ecstasy. They were making noise together, each calling the other's name forcefully.

They rolled over, tossing on the bed, and Theresa changed her position. Ethan stared at her above him now, excited as she took full control of their movements. Her hands were hot on his chest and her touch was erotic. Theresa gazed down at him with the wide-eyed innocence that drove him wild. A slow, Cheshire cat smile spread over her face and she arched her back, ready to combust. With closed eyes she tilted her head backwards and parted her lips with a sigh as she dropped down and took his entire length.

"Oh, God…," she panted.

"Yes…," he managed. Ethan bit his lip and lifted his hips when she began to rock against him. Her movements were desperate and her cries drove him on. Ethan felt his loins tightening and he squeezed her hips between his hands. Her body shuddered with a forewarning of what was coming and she continued to rock and rut over him until finally she let out a scream.

Her body collapsed over top of him as they exploded into the scorching pits of passion. "Theresa…," he whispered and stroked her hair as they writhed against each other. Their bodies were tense and quivering with sensation. He kissed her damp temple and held her lithe body to his. A million trembles coursed through him and the only tangible thought he could come up with was how much he loved her.

They stayed in each others arms for hours making up for lost time and lost love. The air in the room had become thick with heat and still they went on. Even as Ethan touched her, Theresa found enough energy to think that this was right. Something had told her to go to him and it was right. Here they were. Ethan said he would have given anything to steal one more night with her and he did for they were here together stealing the night. Stealing _all_ of the night.

The End


End file.
